


Lollipop

by doubtfulbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Apparently there are adult stores in space because why the fuck not, Blowjobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Lance has a big dick, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtfulbones/pseuds/doubtfulbones
Summary: Lance buys something from the mall that he can't keep out of his fucking mouth.





	Lollipop

"Just this one."

Going to the mall again was just another convenience. Pidge wanted an adaptor for her console that she'd shared with Lance after realising it failed to work with anything the castle had, and since she was stuck behind a computer all the time, it was only reasonable to let her have the console and have some good old video game time. The rest of the team needed it too, and although she wasn't prepared to share, she'd probably let everyone else play once she'd destroyed her sleep schedule and it was affecting the formation of Voltron.

Lance, however, took another route. He'd found a familiar Earth-looking store coated in the colour red and adorned with lace and adult themes, chosen a piece of candy he was fond of, and delivered it to the counter. If anything, the taste was going to be better than the food within the castle. Anything could be better than the food in the castle, and whether it was going to be tasty or not, Lance was going to get this goddamn rainbow-dick lollipop no matter what the rest of the team was going to say. The label promised blue raspberry and that was what he was going to get. To hell with any other flavour.

Through picking up money off the floor and raiding fountains, Lance actually had a decent amount rattling around in the lint-filled pocket of his jacket, and he dumped that on the counter in front of the speechless cashier. Manners were important. His mother taught him that, so even if this alien thing didn't say thanks, Lance sure as hell did, and popped the candy into his mouth, feeling the sour flavour leak onto his tongue as if he'd been deprived of it. All he had to do now was find Pidge and drag her all the way back to the awaiting castle. The other Paladins were probably bored out of their minds just trying to wait for the both of them. Shiro thought it was inconvenient and immature. Hunk didn't seem interested. 

"Did you find it?" Lance took the lollipop out of his mouth, his tongue as blue as his lion, and Pidge looked up at him with a cable bunched in her fist, slightly irked.

"What in fuck's name have you got in your mouth?" she raised a brow. "Did you find an adult store or something?"

"Maybe I did," Lance shrugged, idly lapping the flavour away. Pidge rolled her eyes.

"That is going to make the entire team uncomfortable."

Lance grinned. Maybe not the entire team. And maybe not uncomfortable, either.

As soon as they reached the castle, Lance changed into a pair of grey sweatpants made specifically for training, so they were tighter than usual, but thankfully, not constricting. His jeans were soaked after wading around in the fountains trying to collect money, and now he was dry again, helping Pidge set up her console while she ranted at him to stop touching everything he found interesting. It was his console too. They might as well work together. They didn't splash about in a fountain a couple of months ago for nothing.

On the other side of the hall sat the Red Paladin, his jacket cast aside, crumpled on the floor of his bedroom. He was sat in the way of his sliding door so it wouldn't shut on him, his back leaning against the hard, uncomfortable frame, stabbing him right in between the shoulder blades. With a tired sigh, he listened as the two Paladins tried to connect their console to the castle, and finally have it projected onto the screen. Keith had been waiting for _ages_ and sat restless, fidgeting with his knife in his hand, staring down at Pidge's open door, hearing her yell at Lance.

It didn't take long before he sauntered out, one hand carrying his cellphone-like device, his thumb lazily scrolling on the holographic screen. Keith had to double take, almost choking on his own breath as he saw the _thing_ in Lance's mouth, and suddenly, it didn't feel like a small crush any more. The Paladin had always been fond of his teammate, specifically in _those_ sweatpants, in _that_ shirt, and now, seeing him with a phallic lollipop in his mouth made him feel flustered than ever before. He bit his lip and hugged his knees against his chest, watching as the Blue Paladin leaned against the wall near his room, waiting for Pidge to finish. She was going to take a while, and a while was enough time for Keith to fantasise about what the _hell_ Lance was doing to that thing in his mouth --

Keith didn't want to know, neither why nor how, Lance managed to get his slender hands on a piece of candy like that. He didn't want to question it. He was entranced by how casually Lance pulled and pushed the candy cock in and out of his mouth. It glistened with saliva and every suck he gave ended with a slick _pop_ that had Keith's bored mind reeling. Lance's mouth had talent. He knew he probably had the softest lips in the universe, and a tongue strong enough to talk anyone off, and now he was using the whole of his mouth, all to just, _taste_ this weird fucking candy dick he'd bought from an adult store.

But oh - _oh God_ how the Red Paladin stared, his mouth agape, biting down on his bottom lip so hard it probably bled. He didn't care. Keith shoved his arms into his lap and stifled any involuntary noises with his fist. Lance kept going deeper, until the candy reached down his throat, his tongue drawing a thick line of saliva on the underside. His mind was probably absent from all the outcomes of this, but Keith couldn't help but imagine him being in Lance's mouth instead. The thought made him shudder against the hard door frame, and he grunted in slight pain, watching Lance's head whip up.

Keith froze and occupied himself with the knife in his hands. He waited until Lance ceased his suspicions before averting his gaze back to his pretty mouth and pinkish lips, coated in a layer of saliva. His tongue was blue. Keith licked his lips. It wouldn't hurt to taste it himself. Pidge ended up closing and locking her door out of sheer frustration, and Lance hummed in amusement against the candy. Now was Keith's chance. He had so many opportunities to completely _wreck_ the Blue Paladin, but he was way too bashful for that. Out of his league. Or maybe not. Lance wouldn't mind him staring a little more, right?

Since he was occupied with his little device, Keith let his eyes flit over his training sweatpants, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He always knew Lance was _packing_. It was an assumption he'd always had ever since he started wearing those sweatpants to training, and he didn't even notice he was hungrily gazing at the obvious bulge in Lance's sweatpants until he let out a small moan of defeat. The Blue Paladin's head shot up directly in Keith's direction.

 _Shit,_ he thought. Keith was bad at explaining. Bad at lying. He couldn't even think of an explanation to why he was staring so intently, but now Lance was making his way over, his hand shoving itself into his pocket, and the other gripping onto the small plastic stick of the lollipop as he kitten-licked the tip. Keith shifted his weight until the door slid shut, finally concealing him in darkness. Not for long, however. He'd forgotten that Lance was right behind him, and the door whisked open again. Keith was getting hot. The wet, slick noises coming from the candy Lance had was enough to make him weak at the knees all over again. The Paladin let the door slide shut before sidling up to Keith, placing one hand against the wall next to his head, and the other holding the candy dick in front of his shiny lips. Keith had so many opportunities in the past to take care of those lips. Lance had the lips of a lipstick model and now they were coated with blue raspberry and his own saliva.

"You look bored," Lance muttered. "And I saw you stare, so it's not like you can lie about that."

"I wasn't -" Keith began, but he was caught up in his own bad storytelling. "Where did you get that?"

"The mall." Lance took another long suck, the _pop_ louder than usual. Keith clenched his thighs, willing the blood pooling in his groin to travel elsewhere. "Why? Did you want one?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Keith swallowed. His eyes were trying his best not to avert back down to those sweatpants. It was almost irresistible. That mouth of Lance's was going to _destroy him_ and Keith didn't care how. "What flavour?"

"Blue raspberry," Lance drawled, holding the lollipop in front of Keith's aching lips. "Did you want a taste?"

Keith exhaled slowly. He had so many opportunities here and it wasn't like he could run from them - Lance had him backed up against the wall. He didn't have any means of escape. He didn't care. He kept staring at Lance's grinning lips and the slight stain of blue. The lollipop was drying and Keith would miss out on that wet texture. He had to say yes. He wanted to. The pressure and heavy feeling in his crotch was way too overbearing and Lance wanted to do whatever the fuck he was doing to that lollipop, to Keith.

"No, it's covered in your spit," he murmured. Keith suddenly hated himself and wanted to keel over and die. Lance scoffed.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, but before he could slide it past his lips, Keith gripped his wrist and pulled the candy closer, engulfing the tip and already relishing the sour taste. He could tell Lance was melting beyond his gaze as Keith did everything he could to tease the Blue Paladin in the same way he did. "I could have just bought you one if you were this enthusiastic. I don't think I'll finish this all myself."

Keith swallowed his pride for once and spoke both his filthy mind and guilty heart. "Can I taste something else?"

His grey-purple eyes were fixated on that blue tongue. Lance raised a brow as Keith licked away the flavour on his lips, and boy, did he ever want to savour something else. He wanted to know how Lance would do if he was on his knees, staring up at Keith, applying those impeccable tongue skills on Keith himself. The Red Paladin was so bored, the only thing fogging his mind was thick lust for this handsome, Cuban boy he'd been so fond of for so long. His heart leaped into his throat as he thought of all the outcomes. Why did he have to analyse things? Lance was right there in front of him, wearing those stupid fucking sweatpants and that stupid fucking smug grin, making Keith's mind reel. 

After a stuffy silence, Lance brought out the wrapper from his pocket and secured it over the lollipop, ready to shove back into his sweatpants. Without any hesitation at all, he cupped Keith's flushing, hot cheeks and caught his lips in a breathy kiss, delving his blue tongue deeper into the Red Paladin's mouth. 

Keith whined at the sudden contact, a loud, needy whine that made Lance grin. Blue raspberry seeped into Keith's tongue as it tangled with Lance's, almost as rough as they were in battle, but Lance's movements seemed trusting and passionate, his strong tongue parrying Keith's movements like he was made for it. His slender, honey fingers gripped Keith's t-shirt and slid it over his head, before he discarded it in a heap on the floor. The sudden cold snap of the air made the Red Paladin heave, and suddenly, as Lance bit down on Keith's bottom lip, he was completely in submission over this talented, tall boy.

"Can you show me?" Keith breathed, hitting his head against the wall as Lance peppered his pale neck with purple blossoms, sinking his teeth into his skin, earning a moan from the Paladin at the sudden pinch. Lance hummed, sucking on Keith's earlobe, giving his sharp jawline a few nips and kisses before giving him a questioning look. 

"Show you what?" he winked, sucking on Keith's collarbones. He was going to be covered in bruises at this rate, and he didn't mind a bit. In fact, by the way Lance was continuing, he wanted more. He'd never felt so needy towards anyone before and he still couldn't believe that this was _Lance_ fucking _McClain_  sucking and biting at his neck, drawing blood from his broad shoulders, leaving Keith, the most stubborn on the team, being condensed into a heaving, sweating, whimpering mess. 

"What you did," Keith panted, "on that lollipop you had? O-On me?"

Lance ran his tongue along his upper set of teeth. "Just say you want me to suck your dick, Keith, it's not hard."

"Shit," Keith whispered, watching Lance drop to his knees, curling his knuckles over Keith's belt. The Red Paladin didn't know what to do with his hands. He stood there, holding them behind his back as he stood against the wall, watching Lance peel away the buckle of his belt and slide his jeans down until they reached his thighs. One touch against the hardened bulge in Keith's underwear and he was gritting his teeth hard enough to weaken the muscles in his jaw.

Lance rubbed his palm against the offending clothing, his tongue tracing his upper lip like Keith was his prey. With one swift move, he pulled his underwear down to meet his loose jeans, his eyes never leaving Keith's dick as it tapped against Lance's nose. Keith was in shreds already. His heart hammered against his heaving chest.

Then, as Keith thought he finally recollected his thoughts, Lance's tongue trailed along the underside of his throbbing cock, gazing up at him something unspeakable, his ocean eyes clouding over like a passionate storm, the waves washing over Keith with as much love and lust he poured into what he was doing. Lance's idle hand stroked him gently, his mouth tracing up and down the shaft, until he reached the tip and gave it a couple of daring kitten-licks, much like the ones he gave to the lollipop.

Keith's quaking hand gripped Lance's hair as he tried his best to stifle himself. And then his hot mouth engulfed him, and Keith's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his hips involuntarily bucking --

"Fuck," he panted.

\-- and Lance kept going deeper, feeling Keith tense with immediate pleasure, before he let out a loud, low moan. His hand remained on Lance's head, guiding it as it rolled back and forth, bathing his cock in a thick coating of saliva. Keith couldn't take his gaze off those eyes. They were lidded, oozing with lust.

Keith couldn't help but feel like he had to return the favour. He needed those sweatpants on his bedroom floor at some point but- _oh_ _shit_ _Lance_ _right there_ _don't_ _stop_ _don't_ _stop please -_

His fingers curled in Lance's chocolate locks as a long, filthy moan escaped his lips. His tongue was talented. Too talented. If Keith didn't take over now he was going to be too tired to do anything for the rest of the day - but he didn't really have anything better to do for the rest of the day. He was just determined to know what the cocky Blue Paladin was hiding under those sweatpants.

"W-Wait," Keith found it hard to take Lance's eager mouth off of him. "Can't I do you instead? It's not, it's not fair, otherwise, right?"

Lance circled his tongue over the head of Keith's aching cock, collecting the pre that leaked so easily it almost embarrassed the Paladin. He gave Keith's dick a few more hard pumps, grinning deviously when he squirmed and moaned, before replying with a nod.

"Look at you, wanting fair play," Lance scoffed, sitting on the bed, his back slightly elevated above the pillow. Keith kicked off his jeans and boots and kneeled onto the bed, positioning himself in between Lance's widened legs.

Keith swallowed. Either his theory was true or Lance's sweatpants just _looked_ as if they were tented. He licked his lips hungrily and pulled them away, almost stifling a whine of desperation as he glared at the bulge in Lance's baby-blue briefs. He _was_ big, and Keith would never be able to quench that overbearing thirst unless he had taken advantage of it. Without hesitation, he yanked away Lance's underwear and purred in delight. His dick twitched under Keith's touch, the head shiny with beads of pre.

Before he advanced further, he quickly threw away both Lance's sweatpants and underwear. As much as he adored both of them, they were obstructing his precious work and the way Lance was gazing at him meant that he didn't even want to wait.

Keith didn't know where to start. Lance was _big -_ and inviting - and he started pumping his thick cock with a strong, quick pace, giving the strained, hot tip a tentative lick. The Blue Paladin became goo in Keith's fingers immediately.

 _"Keith..."_ Lance gasped, tucking the Red Paladin's fluffy mullet out of his eyes and over his ear. His grey-purple eyes gazed up at Lance with determination as he tasted him, his mouth dipping deeper to swallow him whole. "G-God, Keith -!"

This was revenge for that lollipop. All that teasing had to channel somewhere and now he'd made the Blue Paladin weak with his own tongue. He relished Lance's taste as much as possible and kept rolling tongue along the tip - he'd always get a moan that way - before he realised he was completely unoccupied. He was completely fixated on pleasing Lance and listening to his vocal moans that he'd forgotten about his own desires and suddenly the image of the lollipop came _crawling_ back. He released Lance's cock with a slick pop and crawled up to straddle his waist.

"I want to ride you," Keith murmured, watching Lance's eyes widen. "You deserve it for being a tease."

"A-Are you sure?" Lance swallowed. "I don't want to, want to h-hurt- _nggh, fuck- "_

It was tedious, and Keith even winced at the slight pinch as he lowered himself onto Lance, and he knew the Blue Paladin was worried about him before he even thought of it. Lance timidly reached for Keith's waist and cupped it gently, searching his eyes for permission. His sapphire ones were filled with concern as Keith bit his lip, his gloved hands gripping the pillow as he tried to get used to the feeling of Lance inside of him.

"Keith?" Lance swallowed. "Are you- "

Keith lifted himself, and pushed two fingers inside his tight entrance, fingering himself open. He was going to destroy himself otherwise. He let one more finger push in before he felt confident, and slowly slid himself back on Lance's twitching length. 

"I'm fine," Keith panted, beginning to set a pace until the slight pain was blurred with the pleasure that shot up his spine like lightning. The bittersweetness was tantalising, and he rolled his hips harder, trying to get more. Lance was so thick and full inside of him, Keith couldn't help but moan while he sat back up and rode him like he was made for it. His eyelids fluttered shut. His hands made their way to Lance's chest, gripping at his shirt. The Blue Paladin let his hands fall to Keith's ass with confidence, and as soon as he began bouncing with ease, pushing his hand through his hair, Lance raised his hips and gave his submissive Red Paladin a couple of hard, quick pounds.

"Shit, Lance," Keith breathed, his thighs quivering. "Do that again, P-please. "

Lance gripped Keith's rump and gave it a couple of generous squeezes as he bounced, one hand placed on Lance's thigh, the other pumping his cock. His focus was unbelievable until Lance slammed into his prostate and Keith let out the loudest yell of his name, not even caring if the rest of the castle heard. Let them listen. Keith didn't care and neither did he want to.

Lance maintained the rough rhythm and Keith matched it with his snapping and bucking hips. He moaned, his eyes lidded and foggy with lust, gazing down at the Blue Paladin. Keith was so fond of seeing Lance in pleasure. He looked gorgeous. Beautiful, even, and his vocal noises of ecstasy were adorable. After a couple of frustrating thrusts, Lance pulled Keith down so their chests touched, and he gripped the Red Paladin tightly, pounding away with so much speed Keith couldn't keep up. He buried his face into Lance's shoulder and whimpered in sheer pleasure.

However, Lance didn't stop. And Keith was so close after his tongue and talented, pretty mouth, he felt pressure building in his groin. The Red Paladin was still a whining mess in Lance's shoulder as he kept thrusting. Keith could come, it was so rough. Lance's low, husky moans ricocheted off the shell of Keith's ear, driving him even further over the edge; Keith sat up and took the pounding like the slut he was for this boy below him, who was staring at him with so much ardor in his gaze Keith felt his heart melt all over again.

"Lance," Keith panted. "I'm so close..."

He could still taste the blue raspberry on his tongue, and he licked his lips knowing that the colour blue will be in his mouth for a while. At least, both of their tongues were painted blue, and it was as if Keith had tongued Lance enough to strip him of his Paladin colour.

Another brush past his prostate and Keith dug his nails into Lance's shoulders, quivering hard as he came in thick, white ropes over Lance's stomach and chest. He shook harder than ever before, his moans just as quaky, as Lance fucked him into his own orgasm. Keith's eyes squeezed shut, his brows furrowed, his fingernails never leaving Lance's shoulders until he felt him release inside of him, a loud moan of his name escaping his panting lips.

Keith swallowed hard, his throat as dry as a desert. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and gazed down at Lance, slowly lifting his hips off him, whining quietly when he felt his hot cum slip out of him. He rested his head lazily upon Lance's chest, suddenly feeling the slight pain from being stretched.

"Is this..." Lance whispered, yawning. "Is this going to be a one time thing? Because I didn't buy that thing for nothing."

Keith froze. He'd just been fucked _raw_ by Lance McClain and reenacted one of his most favoured fantasies. He let himself calm down in the warm crook of Lance's neck, before shaking his head. Definitely not. No, Keith liked- _loved,_ Lance. He was sure.

"What'd you buy it for?" Keith lazily rolled to Lance's side, propping his head upon his chest.

"Mainly to get you to notice me," Lance laughed tiredly. "And I guess it happened."

Keith smirked, his eyes closed. "Mmh."

"So, can we be a thing?" Lance snickered. "Or if you just- "

"Mhm," Keith nodded, wrapping his arms around the Blue Paladin.

"Okay," Lance muttered, threading his fingers through Keith's tousled hair. The Red Paladin could see him smile out of the corner of his eye. As much as he loved cuddling up to Lance's warm body, he was still occupied with one thing. And he was probably thankful it was Lance.

"I probably won't be able to walk tomorrow," Keith smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe 
> 
> tumblr;; doubtfulbones ♡


End file.
